


I do

by MylittleFootballWorld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio are finally getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr wanted a Seriker Wedding Oneshot. Enjoy :)

Sergio stood in front of the huge mirror fixing his hair for the thousandths time. “Do you think Iker will like my suit? What if he suddenly doesn’t want to marry me anymore? Oh my god what if he leaves me in front of the altar? What if…” Fernando rolled his eyes: “Sese, Iker asked you to marry him because he loves you. He won’t turn back now.”

"But what if he does?" "Okay, listen. I know you are the bride today but that doesn’t mean you have to act like one. Ow!" Sergio had punched his arm.

"Instead of hurting me you should probably consider getting ready to leave or we’ll be late. And you don’t want to miss your own wedding, do you?", the blonde winked and then pressed a bouquet of white flowers into his hand before pulling him ouf of the room.

Sergio’s mother was waiting for them in front of the church. Fernando winked at his friend before getting inside the old building. “Are you okay?”, his mother smiled at him. He could only nod.

"Take a deep breath, honey. It’ll be fine." Sergio grabbed his mother’s hand tightly and allowed her to lead him into the church and down the aisle to the altar where his best man which was his brother René, Iker’s best man which was his brother Unai and of course his soon-to-be husband waited.

Sergio smiled brightly when Iker turned around. The younger one was bursting with happiness. Iker looked gorgeous in his black suit with the white rose in the buttonhole. His eyes were sparkling and Sergio couldn’t believe it was real. He was actually going to do this, he was going to marry Iker.

The older Spaniard reached out his hand and Sergio’s mother carefully placed her son’s hand in his.

Throughout the whole ceremony Segio tried not to cry. He was so incredibly happy, he would spend the rest of his life with the man that was standing right beside him and it was all he ever wished for. Iker never stopped looking at him and held his hand the entire time.

Before they exchanged rings Iker announced that he had a speech prepared. Sergio was surprised but also excited. The older one took both of his hands smiling brightly. Iker had read his speech often enough to know it by heart.

"Nene. When we first met you were just a child to me. You were uncontrolable, wild, loud and unpredictable. I never knew what you would do next. Everyone was so obsessed with you. But you decided to stick with me. You drove me crazy and you still do, but every day I’m thankful that you decided to keep me close to you. I’m thankful for being able to wake up next to you every morning, to make you coffee, to nurse you when you’re sick, to kiss your lips, to sit on the couch with you and watch TV, to dry your tears after a loss, to hear your too loud music in my car and you singing along, to hold you in my arms when we fall asleep and wake up to you being still there. I’m thankful for all the small things that you give me.It may not have been always easy but the past years were the best of my life. You are the best thing that has ever been mine, Sese. I still remember when we first kissed down at the beach as the sun set. You made every day an adventure for me. Monica Drake once said _"The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake,_ _your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your soulmate you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation.”_ Well, my soulmate is standing right here in front of me. Our wedding vow _"Love, that is, to do something for the other, to give something. It means to give yourself."_ is perfect because this is us. Just us. I am yours. And I know you are mine. And that’s beautiful because you are all I’ve ever wanted. I love you, Sergio Ramos García. And I am proud to make you my husband today.”

At this point tears were running down Sergio’s cheeks and Iker lovingly brushed them off with his thumbs.

"I love you, Iker", the younger one sobbed smiling, "those are the only words that can describe what I feel for you. And they are still not enough. I love you."

Then they exchanged rings and the pastor asked the final question: “Sergio Ramos García, do you take Iker Casillas Fernández to be your lawfully wedded husband and be faithful to him in good and in bad times until death parts you?”

"I do", Sergio sobbed. He saw his mother breaking into happy tears and smiled through his own tears.

"And do you Iker Casillas Fernández take Sergio Ramos García to be your lawfully wedded husband and be faithful to him in good and in bad times until death parts you?"

"I do", Iker answered without hesitation.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Sergio instantly grabbed Iker, pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

After the ceremony the freshly married couple and their guests drove back to the hotel where they would celebrate for the rest of the day. Sergio was holding Iker’s hand the whole time, occasionally running his thumb over the golden ring on his finger. His husband pressed a kiss to the golden ring on Sergio’s hand.

After they cut the wedding cake they were congratulated by their friends and families. Fernando was the first one to hug Sergio. His mother was taking countless pictures of the happy couple. Cristiano came to hug Iker: “Shame you’re off the market now.”

Sergio punched his arm lightly: “Hey, hands off my husband.” The Portuguese winked at him and Iker kissed his husband, assuring him that he was all his.

Fabio quickly came over pulling Cristiano to his side and firmly took his hand determined not to let him wander off again: “Do you always have to do that? Can’t you behave just for once? Just let them enjoy this.” His boyfriend chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on boys, time to dance!"; Pepe Reina shouted from the dance floor moving his hips suggestively. Iker turned pink, Sergi laughed and pulled him on the dance floor.

Iker put his arms around the younger’s waist who put his arms around his neck. “You Raise Me Up” by Westlife started playing.

Iker looked at Sergio lovingly. Only now he started to understand that the man he was dancing with was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Most people would tell him that only very few marriages lasted a lifetime but Iker knew that he and Sergio were eternal.

The younger brought colour into his life making him see things he never thought he could. Sergio had always been with him, through good and bad times, he had never given up on him. It was like destiny had chosen them for each other, they were meant to be.

And now he held him in his arms, dancing with him and celebrating their marriage.

Iker’s eyes got watery and when he saw Sergio smiling at him, his eyes full of love and trust, Iker couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Sergio raised a hand to his cheek brushing odd tears before kissing him softly.

Iker tightened his arms around him and it felt just right. This was where he belonged. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
